Donuts
by MonstrosityWhatMonstrosity
Summary: When a normal day starts out for our two officers a very odd event occurs between Nick, Judy, and a donut. (Rated T for sexual themes)
**Warning!** This one shot makes many sexual references! Reader discretion is advised!

* * *

As the sun rises over the mountains and shines on the large capital city known as Zootopia. The place where the motto is _"Anyone can be anything!"_ , well sometimes... But that motto came true for two animals in the city, a fox and a bunny known as; Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, precinct 1's finest officers!

We start our little story on an ordinary day for the two officers, donuts and coffee to start off the morning, but this day is going to become odd very quickly for the two. They've been partners officially for one year today! Yes sir, one year ago today Nick graduated from the academy after five months of training he'd become an officer, Judy requested him as her partner personally which Chief Bogo was happy to oblige after they'd shown how well they work as a team from solving both the disappearances and the night howler case itself.

We find the two officers leaving their favorite donut shop "Edd's Finer Diner". The duo had already caught three speeders and stopped two robberies and it wasn't even noon yet. As Judy walks out of the diner with two coffee cups, one black and one filled with sugar, she turns and giggles as Nick walks out the door with four huge boxes of donuts in his arms.

"Need some help?" She asked while opening their cruiser door and placing their coffees in the cup holders.

Nick grunted and swayed with the boxes, "Yes please!"

Judy hopped up and grabbed the top box and placed it inside the running cruiser which might I add had a weasel sitting in the back seat in cuffs, Duke Weasalton to be persist.

Judy hopped into the driver's seat and Nick got into the passenger seat, Duke was yelling something about it wasn't fair that they got donuts and that he was hungry, so Nick handed him a chocolate glazed one through the bars, he thanked him and ate the pastry in three large bites.

Once they'd arrived they walked in with Nick holding his coffee in one hand and Duke's arm in the other. Judy hopped up and put two of the four boxes on Ben's desk who smiled and then handed her a $10 bill for her delivery services.

After Nick dropped off the rodent he went to the office that he and Judy shared. He stepped in and shut the door behind him, seeing Judy wasn't there yet he decided to tightly up his desk a little, he threw away crumbled papers and candy wrappers, put away files, and then started on the paper work they needed to fill out after their nice little morning. His ears perked up as the door opened with Judy holding her coffee and their box of donuts in hand.

"Wow! Look at you Mr. Workaholic, starting on paper work with out me?" She asked setting the donuts on the table by the door and her coffe on her desk.

"Hey, one of us has to do the paper work, plus it's my turn anyway." He replied with his normal smug face.

Judy rolled her eyes and opened their own box of donuts and smelled the mix of flavored sweets inside. "By the way Chief said if we get the paper work done before noon he'll give us a two hour lunch break."

Nick smiled and sped up his writing, "Ok I'm cool with that, maybe we can see a movie? My treat!"

Judy smiled as she finished off her first donut leaving five more. "I'd be up for that, I'll buy the popcorn. I was thinking we could see fifty shades of lemming!"

Nick gave her a confused look causing Judy to let out a small giggle, he smiled at her, "Hey Carrots toss me a donut would you." he then turned back to his work.

"Sure what flavor? Strawberry? Carrot? Glazed? Or-" Nick cut her off.

"Glazed please!" He yelled as he looked back up from his work.

"Ok heads up!" She said tossing it to him, it landed right on his head making her laugh.

"You still throw like a bunny." Nick said pulling it off and taking a bite out of it. She smirked at him, "What's that look for?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just thought you'd be wanting this," she pulled out a donut with a purple glaze and rainbow sprinkles. "It's blueberry, and since you wanted the glaze I guess I'll have this one."

Nick's eyes grow wide and a smirk crept on his face as he swallowed the last of the glazed one, "Give it here Carrots."

She giggled, "Want it? Come get it dumb fox!" He lunged for her only to see her jump over him and onto her desk. "Missed me!" He missed again, "Missed again!" She then hopped on top of the large bookshelf that contains many solved case files and documents.

"Oh come on sly bunny no fair!" Nick complained as he started to climb the shelf.

"Too bad!" She said hopping down and landing on her desk, she closed her eyes and was about to bite into the donut until she heard a thud in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Nick in front of her a few inches away from her face. She giggled and bent back holding the delicious pastry behind her head.

Nick shoved her legs apart and lunged forward putting his right hand on her shoulder pulling her closer to him, "Wow Nick you've missed a lot! What's that little saying? Missed me Missed me! Now you gotta-" Judy was cutoff when Nick slammed his lips against hers on accident.

Their eyes grew wide and Judy slowly put her arm down, Nick slowly lowered his arms and his eyes went back to that normal half open look, both of their faces were dark red, Judy's tail was twitching and Nick's tail was swishing slowly side to side.

Their little moment was interrupted when the door to their office swung open and in walked Bogo. He had his glasses on and was looking down at a case file. "Hopps, Wilde, I've decided to give you the rest of the day... Off..." His eyes widened as he saw the awkward possession his two top officers were in. He give them a disgruntled look, "Sorry if I interrupted something... By the way mind taking this... Business elsewhere... And you have the day off, now finish the paper work..." As he closed the door.

He took off his glasses and heard feet scurrying across the office he'd just left. He let out a sigh and then a small smile curled up onto his face "Thought those two were hiding something" the old chief said to himself while continuing with his case file in hand down to the archive thinking of how Clawhauser would react to this interesting little piece of gossip.

* * *

Later that night...

Nick was sitting in his kitchen Popping popcorn and waiting for Judy to arrive, it was Friday night, movie night. He was wearing a pair of blue pjs covered in paw prints. He'd gotten the pillows, gotten the blanket, and pulled out his couch's compact bed for them to lay on.

Nick couldn't get his mind off of the kiss from earlier during work, not only was it during work, but it was his _first_ kiss. He wasn't really a ladies man while in high school or now, he was just shocked it was his best friend who stole it, well it was an accident, but an amazing one!

Nick was brought back to reality when he heard the sound of his apartment door being banged on. _'That must be Judy.'_ He thought as he stood up and walked into his living room.

His apartment was quite spacious compared to Judy's, he had a bathroom, a kitchen, a closet, a living room, and a wash and a dryer.

He opened the door to see Judy wearing a long sleeved green sweat shirt, he gave it to her to wear from the hospital a few months back after being stabbed by a mugger. Nick was not happy and broke his arms and knocked out two of his teeth after he hit him first, he called self defense and he wasn't charged with police brutality. When Judy was all patched up she had no shirt so he'd given her his lucky sweat shirt.

She was also wearing a pair of blue pj bottoms covered in small police badges Nick got her for her birthday last year. She had a bag filled with candy and soda in her right paw and a small cardboard box filled with DVDs was being held tightly under her left.

She had quite a cheerful look on her face. "Hi Nick." She said while walking past him and into his kitchen.

Nick was a tad shocked how calm she was after what had happened earlier, but then again he might be a bad kisser and she had just ignored it. His ears flattened at that the thought of him giving her a terrible first kiss."Hey Nick your popcorn is burning!" Judy yelled in the other room.

"Oh Shoot! Coming!"

* * *

By the end of the movie two friends laid under the cover on the bed holding each other with large smiles. Nick was asleep, but Judy was still awake with her back up against his chest.

 _'He's so warm and soft.'_ she thought and she got closer to him, his arms were wrapped around her belly and her's were wrapped around his arms. Her eyes widened when she heard a soft purr come from the fox who was currently holding her, she giggled. _'He's so cute when he sleeps, can't believed we kissed earlier, I'm just shocked because it was so sudden and it was my first!'_

Nick let out a yawn and fluttered his eyes partially, he felt some thing warm against him, when he looked down Judy looked back smiling. Nicks eyes widened, he wanted to let go but his head told him not to _ever_ let go.

"So... Good movie?" Judy asked with a light blush on her cheeks.

Nick chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head, "Sure was, although the credits sorta put me to sleep."

A very hungry look appeared in Judy's amethyst eyes, "You know, it's kind of hot in here." She said taking off her sweat shirt revealing her white under shirt, then she took off her pants under the covers and then took a small plastic package out of one of the pockets.

Nick gulped and then a very goofy looking grin appeared on his face as Judy started to unbutton his shirt. "Wow getting my first kiss and losing my virginity to my bf... Odd day."

Judy sprung up with a shocked look, "You're kidding!? Same here!"

The two laughed "Think I'm good with the first kiss to be honest." Nick said as his goof look turned in to a nervous one as Judy threw his shirt off to the side and then took off his pants leaving him in his boxers.

"I know, same here." Judy replied as she tossed the package into Nick's lap, it was a ketchup packet.

Nick burst out into laughter. "Sly bunny." He said after he'd calmed down.

"Dumb fox... Now can we go to bed please?" Judy complained while covering her face from the bright screen of the home menu of the DVD they'd just watched.

"Sure Carrots." Nick replied as he picked up the remote and turned off the tv, "So," he said in a nervous tone "Does this mean we're _'partner partners'_?"

She turned over to face him in the dark and felt his face, "Let me answer." Then she pulled him into a passionate kiss...

 **THE END!**


End file.
